The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional database systems, a database may include multiple data resources and users of the conventional database systems may be able to view the data resources. In addition, the users may label (e.g. tag) each data resource in order to further categorize the data resource. The label for each data resource may include information obtained from the user describing the data resource. Unfortunately, multiple users may each label the data resource using different information (e.g. depending upon the user's labeling style, spelling, shorthand, etc.).
For example, a first user may label a particular data resource using a full name of a geographic region associated with the particular data resource, while another user may label the particular data resource using a shorthand name of a geographic region associated with the particular data resource. Therefore, the inconsistent labeling of the data resources by the users of the aforementioned database systems may lead to various shortcomings in data resource labeling, etc.